bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Big Star
Master Big Star and the Disgaea series are Property of Nippon Ichi, all rights reserved. A Great Being and member of their leading Council, Master Big Star is largely enigmatic in his goals. For the most part, his only motivation seems to be maintaining order and justice in the BZPB Universe - For this reason, he quietly opposed Uterio Di Armechio and indirectly tried to orchestrate his downfall in the Uterio War. His present status among other Great Beings is unknown. Appearance One of the few Great Beings to take an almost entirely human form, Master Big Star has fair skin and shoulder length, wavy dark hair. Other than his red eyes, pointed ears, and white, demonic wings, one would think him a normal, if not incredibly handsome human. He prefers to wear gold and white gentleman's clothes, and is usually unflappable except around certain beings (i.e., Toph Bei Fong and Gamzee Makara). Personality Reserved, gentlemanly, and polite in near-all cases, Master Big Star's silver tongue can soothe near-any individual. However, he's also manipulative and seems to be amoral, despite clearly showing his goal of maintaining the BZPB Universe's order and peace. Additionally, he can become very rude and insulting when he loses all cool, like around Gamzee Makara. History Initially introduced at the meeting of the Council of Great Beings where many of his peers were introduced, Master Big Star wholly disagreed with the idea of giving Uterio Di Armechio as much power as he received. Thus, he would go on to steaithily manipulate events to try and end the Uterio War with the Generalissimo's death - Whether this occurred with his help in the end is unknown. Later, Master Big Star teleported into Gamzee Makara's cave for unknown reasons. Upon later revelations about others of Gamzee's kind, it's likely that Master Big Star sought him for assistance with beings like Jack Noir and LORD ENGLISH. Gamzee has been less than helpful, to say the least. After many attempts to coax Gamzee into ''some''thing, Master Big Star has taken to sitting on the beach outside Gamzee's Hive to read. This was until he realized that the book he was given by Gamzee was for idiots, and decided to simply read through Gamzee's memories to find what he wanted. He found some information of Gamzee during his time in the Land of Tents and Mirth, but something kept him from viewing more. When he tried to force his way through, he was repulsed by a horrible member of Gamzee's race from his memories and barely escaped. Abilities As a Great Being, Master Big Star possesses incredibly potent abilities. Thus far, he's displayed the ability to teleport objects of the size of a large building, cloak himself from perception, and mutate other creatures with streams of crackling white-and-lavender energy. As well, he's able to insert his consciousness into another's mind and search through their memories. Trivia *Much like how User Zev is among the most active Users in shaping BZPB, Master Big Star is usually far more active in directing the flow of events on the mortal scale. Category:Great Beings Category:Characters controlled by Zev